Texasball
Texasball |nativename = Estado de Texasbola |founded = 1846 |onlypredecessor = Republic of Texasball |predicon = ROT |onlysuccessor = |successor = 2nd Texan Republic |image = 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png |caption = Texasball with his Colt Peacemaker, hat, and sunglasses. "YEEHAW!" |government = Federated state Republic |personality = Stereotypical Cowboy Personality, Friendly, Chill (for most part), Homophobic, Loud |language = English, Spanish and many other cuz' immigrants |capital = Austinball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity, mostly Protestants (72%), but I also have a lot of Catholics (21%) |friends = Mexicoball (BFF) (Except for illegal immigrants) USAball (sometimes) Tennesseeball Wyomingball Alabamaball Arizonaball Utahball Nevadaball Californiaball (Frenemies) The German Texas South Vietnamball Albertaball Queenslandball Western Capeball Louisianaball Georgiaball (state) Coloradoball Texasball Lite Floridaball UKball |enemies = USAball (sometimes) Californiaball (Frenemies) 3ball Chinaball Vietnamball North Koreaball (he threatened to nuke me!) Cubaball Laosball Venezuelaball Colombiaball Russiaball Alaskaball (Because of size reasons) Flag Stealer |likes = Revolvers, shotguns, rifles, Propane, Propane accessories, Winchester rifle, guns in general, the 2nd Amendment, cowboys, cowgirls, border patrol, burritos, barbecues, rodeos, independence if USAball collapses, football (pee wee, high school, college, pro), Conservatives, True Capitalist Radio, TF2 Engineer, Sandy Cheeks, Walker Texas Ranger, Daystar Television Network |hates = Illegal immigrants, people who call soccer "football", communism, gun control, liberals, moderates, drug lords, foreign invaders, equal rights, being smaller than Alaskaball, SJWs, atheists, That fruity ass Texas song!, cannibals with chainsaws and leather masks, tornadoes, hurricanes (Hurricane Harvey), Gays |predecessor = Republic of Texasball |intospace = " Houston, we have a problem." (yes) |bork = Yeehaw |food = burritos, barbecues, fajitas, chili con carnes |status = Mourning the loss of The Church Shooting.suffering a Hard football season. Also one of my most famous citizens died. |notes = Just got a 92-year-old person to fly. |reality = State of Texas Texan Republic |military = United States Armed Forces * Texas Army National Guard * Texas Air National Guard Texas State Guard}} Texasball is a state of the USAball. He is possibly one of the most conservative American stateball ever. He is possibly also one of the most likely to secede from USAball, due to his rebellious personality. Should he secede, it would severely weaken USAball, as many states heavily rely on Texas for certain resources. He is a rather trigger happy fellow, even for an American state. Texasball is sometimes seen wearing shades and his iconic hat. He may also have a Colt Peacemaker, a Winchester rifle, or a shotgun. History was born as until he was adopted by and later . He then gained independence for 10 years and those ten years were spent deciding if he should Join the United states which he did join in 1845. Relations Friends * USAball (Adoptive Father) (sometimes)- Adoptive Father and former Civil War enemy, and is still steamed about his confusion with Chileball, he also won't let me move out. But ever since Harvey, don't even think I'm ready yet. but you legalized LGBT THO AND I DON'T LIKE IT REEEEEEEEEEE * Californiaball (sometimes) - Liberal younger brother, ideological opposite. Argues with a lot, but is just frenemy. We will protect each other from threats. Your Dodgers never had a chance against my Astros, 'cause they won the World Series! We also both want independence from This guy. We will split up the states in-between each other once we both into independence. But my Christian network is better than yours!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! * New Mexicoball - Younger brother (he used to be my clay) * Coloradoball - Younger brother (also a bit of him used to be my clay), somewhat a moderate between me and Californiaball. Though he gets annoyed sometimes when Californiaball and I both invade his clay, and he likes weed. *Other Southernballs- half brothers ( special former relationship) *All other Stateballs - Half brothers * Chihuahuaball, Coahuilaball, Nuevo Leónball, Tamaulipasball - Mexican stateballs that send too many drugs and immigrants over the Rio Grande. * UKball - Grandfather tell dad to gib me a gun this christmas plox * Spainball - Grandmother * Australiaball - Adoptive uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. But annoyingly his son, Western Australiaball, is even bigger than me and the darn Alaska put together! * Queenslandball - Australian Texas * Western Capeball - African Texas * Canadaball and New Zealandball - Adoptive Uncles * Irelandball - Adoptive great-uncle who hates My adoptive grandpa * Albertaball - My cousin who is a lot like me, so we are friends. * Tennesseeball - Thanks for helping free me from Mexicoball. (Sometimes) We also both like bluegrass Enemies * Mexicoball (Sometimes) - Never forget 1846 or Alamo!And stop sending illegal immigrants. (Mexicoball: Texas, Join me and we will defeat the gringo!!! Texasball: Never!!! My father USA, said that you are evil, Latino scum!!! Mexicoball: El gringo never told you the truth? NO, YO SOY TU PADRE!!!! Texasball: No, No, It can be truth!!! Mexicoball: Search tu felling hijos!!! Texasball: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). * Chileball - FLAG STEALER! KTVT * Colombiaball - Stop sending drugs. It´s annoying. * Alaskaball - 1959 worst day of my life! (Not part of contiguous USAball, you don't count as biggest!) * Most Liberal state (sometimes) - Dang Liberals! We are both ideological opposites and we often argue during elections but at the end of the day we are friends. STOP TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A DARN LIBRUL. DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL CHUCK NORRIS ON YOUR A**!!! DAYSTAR >>>>>>>>>>>>> TBN!!! * Russiaball - Alaska is yours you commie.. oh wait you´re not a commie but still a big idiot you are why I'm smaller than Alaska!!!!! Major Cityballs * Austinball - Liberal Capitalball that's populated with Californian implants. It’s somehow best place to live in America. Also needs a new flag. * Houstonball - Largest cityball in the state and only big cityball that can into Gulf of Mexico. * Dallasball - Dem cowboys became urbanized. Sterotypical Texan city the rest of the world sees. * San Antonioball - One of Texas's oldest cities. Ball is life, and so are Tacos. * El Pasoball - Sketchy, haunted Mexican cityball in the great Texan outback. Ugly duckling of Texan cityballs * Fort Worthball - Dallasball's less relevant twin that is famous for its stockyards (Psst! Don't ever mention Dallas!) *Rio Grande Valley - Just like El Paso, but has more Mexicans *file:College Station-Icon.png College Stationball - Can into relevant? Family * SPQRball - Great Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Great Grandfather * Germaniaball - Adoptive Great Great Grandfather (USA's side) * Holy Roman Empireball - Adoptive Great Grandfather (USA's side) * Kalmar Unionball - Adoptive Great Granduncle * Denmarkball - Adoptive Granduncle * Icelandball - Adoptive Granduncle * Norwayball - Adoptive Granduncle * Swedenball - Adoptive Granduncle * UKball - Adoptive Grandfather (USA's side) * Mexicoball - Biological father * USAball - Adoptive Father/Uncle ** Sloveniaball - Adoptive Stepmother * Spainball - Grandmother (mother of both Mexico and USA) * Arizonaball - Brother * Californiaball - Brother * Coloradoball - Brother * Nevadaball - Brother * New Mexicoball - Brother Gallery Artworks TexasandBread.png XDscoper420_—_«Free_at_heart».jpg Texas_by_Ruslan.jpg 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png Texasball.png Texas26.jpeg Comics 06y918q14m601.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png VJMLHH9.png 7iOCDHF.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png KroVa47.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png|Provinces Rights (legitprivilege) Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication.png|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) 3Xf6RMg.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg Abduction.jpg Babysitting Texasball.png 10887904 1397908327171224 161880444 n.jpg Food.pn Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg CjE6u1K.png BJ4gO0l.png EJNxCYw.png TDLNa52.png Ll56ZnX.png 5ePeOCz.png EKYLWho.png Mute Party.png Videos UNSTATED - Texas & California|Made by brain4breakfast Link * Facebook page es:Texasball fr:Texasballe pt:Texasball Category:Homosex Removers Category:USAball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:North America Category:ISISball Haters Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Potato Category:Texasball Category:America Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Red Blue White Category:Protestant Category:Catholic